1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method of making silicone emulsions which yield an elastomer upon removal of the water at ambient conditions.
2. Background Information
Silicone paper release coatings are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,688, issued Feb. 26, 1980. The emulsion comprises a vinyl-containing polydiorganosiloxane having hydroxyl endblocking, a hydride cross-linking agent, water, and an emulsifying agent. The composition can be cured either with a tin salt of a carboxylic acid or it can be cured with a platinum complex catalyst.
A latex of crosslinked silicone is prepared in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,751, issued Feb. 3, 1981, by emulsifying a vinyl endblocked polydiorganosiloxane and an organosilicon compound having silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms with water and a surfactant, adding platinum catalyst, and then heating the emulsion. Colloidal silica can be added to the emulsion to provide a tougher product.